A Taste of Panama City
Summary Members of the firehouse are frustrated with their inability to help Chief Boden, whose job is on the line pending an internal investigation in the aftermath of a complicated call to a fire. Meanwhile, Lt. Severide struggles to accept his smaller role and adjusts to the presence of Capt. Patterson, his new commanding officer. Dawson shakes things up on the work front and Casey attempts to find a crucial piece of evidence in his ongoing investigation against Nesbitt. Elsewhere, Herrmann struggles to keep the peace with Molly's newest neighbors. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Eric Mabius as Jack Nesbitt * Rachel Nichols as Jamie Killian * Brian J. White as Captain Dallas Patterson * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Fredric Lehne as Deputy District Chief Ray Riddle * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Susannah Flood as Athena Bailey-Johnson * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * DuShon Brown as Connie * Mindy Bell as Suzie Wilder * Stephen Eugene Walker as Commander Nick Duffy * Phillip Edward Van Lear as Agent Conway * Cyril Smith as IA Officer Fitzgerald * Jack McLaughlin-Gray as Carl * Kate Smith as Nicole * Bernard Balbot as Reginald * Erin Noel Grennan as Neonatal Nurse Campbell * Frank Meo as Paramedic * Mike Cherry as Jackal #1 * Kenny Richards as Armored Guard Driver * Ken Remer as Cop Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Oscar Rene Lozoya II as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes